Servant of Evil Songfic
by LovingAnime97
Summary: A fanfic for the song 'Servant of Evil' by Len Kagamine! Enjoy


**_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. _**  
**_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. _**  
**_I'm willing to become evil for you, _**  
**_if only so that I could protect you._**

The blonde-haired boy kneeled, his hand outstretched as his lips touched the porcelain, pale skin of the lady in front of him. The lady, also blonde, clad in a large yellow dress with black lace, looked down at him, her sea blue eyes staring into his own with a look of love and caring. They were twins, in fact. However, they were the only ones who knew of their relationship. If word got out that they were related, it could ruin the lady's reputation. After all, how could a queen be related to a common servant?

_**We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, **_  
_**and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. **_  
_**By the adults' own convenient arrangement, **_  
_**our future was split into two.**_

The two had been separated during their youthful stages, and had only seen each other again coincidentally. The young boy had become the girl's - the queen's - servant, tending to her every wish and need without fail, and without question.

_**Even if the entire world **_  
_**should become your enemy, **_  
_**I will always protect you, **_  
_**so you just be yourself and smile.**_

The queen's smile always made the servant boy happy. As long as she was smiling, he was content. He was willing to do anything to keep that smile on her face, no matter what the cost.

_**You're the queen, and I'm your servant. **_  
_**We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. **_  
_**I'm willing to become evil for you, **_  
_**if only so that I could protect you.**_

Her safety was all that mattered. To the servant, as long as the queen was safe, his life didn't matter. If he got shot, or murdered, it didn't matter, as long as the queen lived.

_**When I went out to our neighboring nation, **_  
_**I saw a girl of green in a town. **_  
_**Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, **_  
_**I fell in love with her at first**__**sight.**_

__The servant's love and dedication towards the queen could not stop him from falling in love. The girl of green always made his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks would flush slightly red at the sight of her. Her voice was like that of an angel, sweet and melodious to his ears. Her complexion was delicate, and beautiful beyond comparison.

_**However, your highness the queen wish **_  
_**the girl be erased from the world, **_  
_**so I shall fulfill your wish. **_  
_**But just why do my tears keep falling?**_

However, because of the boy the girl in green was dating, tears would stain your cheeks,

my queen. He vowed to kill the girl in green, for your happiness. As the knife he brought

striked her heart, tears flowed down his own cheeks, feeling overflowing within him.

_**You're the queen, and I'm your servant. **_

_**We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. **_  
_**"Today's snack will be brioche." **_  
_**You happily smile, with such innocence.**_

The queen's smile had returned, and the servant boy was happy. His twin meant the world

to him; she was all he had left.

_**Very soon this kingdom will end **_  
_**at the hands of the enraged people. **_  
_**If this is what they call "retribution", **_  
_**then let me take upon myself to defy it.**_

_****_The servant boy vowed to protect the queen at all costs; even if it meant killing the

people of the kingdom. The enraged people began to fight back, trying to get what they

wanted.

A war had begun to kill the queen.

_**"Here, I'll lend you my clothes." **_  
_**"Wear them and immediately start escaping." **_  
_**"It's fine. We're twins after all." **_  
_**"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."**_

_****_The servant boy switched with the queen, taking the bow out of his hair to let his hair down,

masquerading himself as his twin sister. The queen ran, dressed as a normal village girl, away

from the castle, to a safer place in the village beyond.

_**I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive.  
We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
If they must call you evil,  
then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood.**_

palace, willing to accept the queen's punishment for her, for whatever she did wrong;

Death.

_**Once upon a time, **_  
_**there was a queen, my cute sibling, **_  
_**who used to reign at the top **_  
_**of a savage and ruthless kingdom. **_

The queen - now a village girl - looked out the small window of her home, a small leaf in her

hand. It reminded her of her twin brother. Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks, fear

clouding her mind.

**_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) _**

_**should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) **_  
_**I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) **_  
_**so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)**_

_****_The day of the guillotining had come. The boy knelt at the guillotine, awaiting his death.

A voice called out to him, and the boy looked up. It was the queen! She had run from her home

to see him one last time. There was nothing she could do now...

So she smiled.

That meant the world to the servant boy...

"Three... Two... One... Go!"

The guard called, and the boy smiled back at the queen, before the guillotine fell...

**_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. _**

_**We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. **_  
_**I'm willing to become evil for you, **_  
_**if only so that I could protect you.**_

_****_The church bell rang as the guillotine fell, and all the queen could do was cry, as the smile

plastered onto her face faded, replaced by trembling lips and a frown.

_**If we could be reborn in our next life,  
then please play with me again.**_

**__**Memories of the servant boy and the queen flooded through the girl's mind... She was

going to miss him, truly... But she had to keep strong, for his sake...

Until the day that they would meet again.


End file.
